


Start of the End

by sunshinesray



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Start of the End

You are the sun to my world

You light up my life

I've always looked up to you

I've always revolved around you

But we cannot be together

Because I cannot even get closer to you

Because the moment I get close to you

Will be the start of the end of me

And I won't let you see that

I won't let my death to be your last memory of me

so I'll stay where I am

Still revolving around you

Still here but not there with you


End file.
